1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held tools for use in hobbies and crafts such as scrap-booking. More specifically, the invention relates to an embossing tool for use with templates for embossing paper and other media to create designs, lettering, and other effects desired for a scrapbook, notecard, or other decorative article.
2. Related Art
Several hand-held tools exist for embossing paper or other media. These embossing tools have been used in the past by artists, printers, and hobbyists to create designs, lettering, or borders on a variety of media. Typically they use the tools with a template and a light-box in a technique called xe2x80x9cdry embossing.xe2x80x9d The user places the template having the desired pattern on a light-box, and places the media on the template with both template and media in reverse, that is, with the front of the template and the front of the media face down on the light-box. The user is thus able to see the pattern of the template xe2x80x9cchannelsxe2x80x9d as a light area through the media, and he/she traces over the pattern or desired portion of the pattern by pressing the tip of the embossing tool on the media. The tip forces the paper into the template channel(s) to permanently deform the paper to create an embossed pattern, that is, a raised pattern when viewed from the front surface of the paper.
One tool that may be used for embossing is the conventional stationery ball stylus 2 illustrated in FIG. A. This stylus tool 2 consists of a central handle 3, typically of wood, with two opposing stylus ends 4 extending out from the handle. Each stylus end 4 has a differently-sized fixed ball 5 at its end. The balls 5 have small diameters, typically within a range of about {fraction (1/16)}-{fraction (3/16)} inch, and are fixedly attached or integrally extend out from cylindrical shafts 6. The shafts 6 taper from a larger diameter (about the same as the ball diameter) at a mid-region on the shaft to a smaller diameter (smaller than the ball diameter) at the connection point 8 of the shaft to the ball. Thus, there is no structure extending around the ball and no structure extending out to the side of the ball, so that, in use, only the ball is in the vicinity of the media being embossed and in the vicinity of the channel of the template. Therefore, there is a tendency for this tool to be rougher on certain kinds of paper because it isn""t pressure-sensitive, that is, it doesn""t adjust or self-adjust in response to pressure exerted on it.
Another tool that has a sphere on its end is the rolling ball burnisher by CHARTPAC(trademark), illustrated in FIG. 1B. This tool is manufactured for letter transfer burnishing. The burnisher has a handle 11 and a single burnishing end 12. The burnishing end 12 has a tapered shaft 13 with a cup 14 holding a rolling ball 15. The shaft is slidable on its longitudinal axis relative to the handle, and is spring-loaded in the handle 11, so that the shaft is biased outward but may be forced further into the handle. The burnisher 10 includes, opposite the burnishing end 12, an adjustment mechanism for the biasing system to increase/decrease the outward bias on the shaft. Thus, the adjustment mechanism may be used, in effect, the amount of force applied on the media being burnished. In this burnisher 10, the ball 15 rolls inside the cup 14, but is not itself spring-biased relative to the rest of the end 12. There is no structure extending any significant distance out from the sides of the ball, but rather only the ball presenting itself to the media being burnished. The tool has a single ball of a small diameter, and has only enough structure to hold the ball, but does not have any structure extending out from the ball to guide or support the tool during use.
Still, there is a need for an improved hand-held embossing tool. There is a need for a tool that is usable for a wide variety of media, without tearing or marring the media. There is a need for a tool that may be used with or without a light-box, and that may be used successfully by individuals of varying talents and experience levels. This invention meets these needs.
The present invention is a hand-held, spring-loaded, rolling ball double-ended embossing tool. The double ends each have a differently-sized ball, which are used for different weight paper and templates with differently-sized apertures or impressions, herein called xe2x80x9cchannels.xe2x80x9d Preferably, each ball is resiliently biased into an outward position in its housing, which biasing provides a xe2x80x9csuspensionxe2x80x9d for the ball, in effect, that maintains substantially constant pressure on the paper to ensure even embossing. The ball retainer holds the ball so that it is rollable. Also, the preferred ball retainer or other structure of the tool extends out to the side of the ball, preferably all the way around the ball, sufficiently to ride along on the media beside the channel to guide the ball, that is, help keep the rolling ball in the channel in a controllable, consistent, and non-marring, non-tearing manner. This ball guide feature allows the invented tool to be used by most people to emboss media without a light-box. Preferably, the ball retainer is anodized and the ball is stainless steel, which help prevent corrosion to prevent artifacts from showing up on the paper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile embossing tool that may be used for many media, such as different types and weights of paper, without extra equipment such as a light-box. It is a further objective to provide an easily-held, light-weight tool, allowing improved grip and reduced fatigue. Further, another objective is to provide roller ball diameters that are convenient for most scrap-booking templates.